


Can I still say sorry if I don't know what I'm sorry for or does it just make it cheap and not worth it?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Give me ghost love stories or give me death tbh, It's really only prevalent in the first chapter but stilll, M/M, Self harm and suicide CW, ba dum tiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek is rather dismayed to find out that after his suicide attempt he is still stuck on earth. Craig is just happy to see his best friend again.





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek Tweak had been dead for 21 hours before the body was found. In his last moments, he had filled the bathtub in his house, wrote a suicide note which only consisted of _'IF YOU DON'T KNOW ME FUCK YOU DON'T MOURN ME_ ', sat in the bathtub and slit his wrists.

By the time his body had been fished out by the paramedics his hair had been tinted pink by the bathwater mixed with copious amounts of blood. It would be wrong to say he was beautiful when they found him, flowers sprouting out of his slit wrists and rosewater leaking into the crevices of his facial features, but it was kinder to imagine his last moments as beautiful. 

His mother had only found her son when the dripping of the tap and overflowing water from the bath had started, respectively, gave her a headache and caused water damage to the kitchen below. Sunday night, 8pm. Expecting to find the door locked, Mary Tweak jumped when it opened. Tweek hadn't even locked the door. 

She herself hadn't called the paramedics, rather walked downstairs to her husband, Richard, who was sitting at the table with a newspaper and cup of coffee, and remarked that Tweek had spent a lot of time in the bath, with her standard dazed tone and glassy eyes. Richard had only found Tweek when he went to borrow the soap in the upstairs bathroom, as they had run out in the downstairs one. Richard called the paramedics, and upon their arrival offered them a cup of coffee before showing them the body of his son. 

Mary called Tweek's homeroom teacher, the benefits of a small town allowing her to have his direct number, saying that he would no longer be attending. When asked as to why, she hung up. Of course, his homeroom teacher had enquired at the hospital and found that Tweek had taken up residence in the morgue. 

 

 

 

The Monday following Tweek's death an assembly had been called to take place during first and second periods. The principal had announced that Tweek Tweak had 'passed'. Craig Tucker was asleep at home, oblivious to the assembly taking place, let alone the subject matter. When people offered their condolences when he arrived at 11pm for school he was confused, until Token Black had pulled him aside and explained to him that Tweek had killed himself. 

The ringing in Craig's ears didn't stop for five minutes and his vision seemed fuzzy, he found himself unable to focus on Token's face as Token guided him out of the school and onto a bench outside, snow just starting to fall. 

 

"Craig, I know you and Tweek were close. To be honest, he was really only close to you. No one else really wanted to interact with him, nor did he let anyone else in." Token looked down at this, obviously conflicted and confused towards his feelings about Tweek's death. He had been friends with him as children, they all had, but as they grew up Tweek closed himself off to everyone bar Craig, and while Craig had remained close to his childhood friends Tweek did not. Token found himself mourning the idea of Tweek rather than the actual Tweek, who he rarely saw and when he did he looked more like a scared animal than a boy, eyes wide and rimmed with purple, small thin figure hunched over and mouthing words only he could hear.

"Was there any sign that he was gonna do it before?" 

"Fuck you." Craig said, his voice croaky and eyes watering. 

"I'm not saying it was your fau-"

"FUCK YOU. YOU THINK I COULD'VE SAVED HIM! I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY! I HAD NO IDEA. HE WAS FUCKED UP BUT-"

It was then that Craig could suddenly see every warning sign at once, and he slumped over and put his head between his knees, Token rubbing his back. 

"The school's looking for you, probably to offer grief counselling. They've already offered it to everyone in our year."

"Fuck that. It'll be filled with people saying how sorry they are that he died when they contributed to it."

"I know."

"He messaged me on Saturday. Said that he was almost finished with Stranger Things, and not to message him because I'd tell him spoilers," Craig gave a sad laugh, "I had typed out the ending but decided not to. Fuck."

 

 

Token and Craig had walked over to Tweek's house, and had been met at the door by Mary, who seemed dishevelled and unfocused.

"Oh hello boys, would you like to see Tweek? I think he's upstairs in his room. Come in, I just put a pot of coffee on." 

Exchanging an awkward glance, Token and Craig walked inside, and found Richard sitting on the couch, head in hands. Upon noticing the boys he stood up and nodded, before walking through the kitchen and down the hall, disappearing from view. Mary had returned with two cups of coffee, shoving them in their hands. 

"My, you two seem so grown up!" She reached to touch their faces but withdrew her hands when she couldn't reach, Token nearing 6 foot and Craig surpassing it, while Mary just reached five feet. 

"We-," Token stopped to clear his throat. "We're sorry about Tweek." 

"Has he been troublesome to you two?" 

It was then that Richard returned, eyes noticeably red and he ushered Token and Clyde to the kitchen, where he said it would be best if they left, after thanking them for their concern. 

They left the Tweak residence somehow feeling worse than before.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost boy reunites with living boy and gets mad because heaven doesn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK it's just in my head that Tweek's mum's name is Mary. She seems like a Mary to me. ALSO she's got a bit more to do with this ssh

To say Craig was sad would be an understatement. Devastated would be an understatement. Any synonym of sad would be an understatement, apart from maybe despair. It was like his insides had been replaced with a harrowing nothingness, and while he found it difficult to swallow or talk or breathe sometimes the tears would not come. The rational part of Craig's brain told him that everyone copes with grief differently, and he'd never been much of a crier, but he found it strange that he could not will a single tear to fall. Tweek was probably the most important person in his life and he couldn't cry for him. 

His mother had understood Craig's need for solitude in a time like this, and his father, while distant at best, had looked up from the television and grunted out a "Sorry." before returning to the nightly news. His sister, Ruby, had offered a small 'sucks, man' before shrugging her shoulders and returning to her phone. Somehow Craig had appreciated her condolences most, rather than his parent's attempts or Clyde's heavy sobbing and Token's mothering. 

Tweek's suicide note, or rather the contents of the note, had been spread around the town like wildfire. Because of the harsh and blunt nature of the note, no one knew how to respond to his death. Craig hadn't been to school in two days, so he would have had no idea how everyone was reacting if it weren't for Clyde's unanswered commentary, with highlights such as,

_bebes rlly sad but i got to hug her and feel her tits so that was cool_

_stan and kyle are quiet those dudes r never quiet :c but cartman seems happy_

_we got no homework 4 the week bc of tweek :) :)_

_r u mad @me_

Craig saw the notifications pop up and fade away, and he knows he should respond for Clyde's sake, but still couldn't find it in him. Clyde had never been mean to Tweek, but like everyone else had drifted away from him upon entering middle school. Something changed about Tweek that everyone except Craig knew, his tics and outbursts turning from funny to disturbing. Tweek didn't seem to mind, and neither did Craig. Other's perception of him had never really been a bother to him, and if being friends with 'the crazy kid' lost him some it was unlikely that he even noticed.

 

Thursday morning, 3am. Craig had drifted off into sleep before he was jolted awake. Sitting on his bed was Tweek. 

Craig sat up, expecting the image of Tweek to disappear, but Tweek remained, and smiled softly. 

"What the fuck."

Craig turned on his bedside light, and rubbed his eyes. 

It was then he noticed that Tweek was hovering above the bed, just slightly, legs crossed and elbows resting on his knees. Tweek looked the same as he did in life, but there was something  _off_ about him. Like the world knew he shouldn't be here and was trying so hard to fix that error. 

"You're not dreaming, and I'm sorry for what I did I know you're gonna be so mad-" 

Tweek was cut off with Craig's attempt at a hug, but his arms went through Tweek's body and Craig dropped them sheepishly. 

"I'm not really mad. Just mad at myself more than anything. I should've seen you were, well, you know."

Tweek huffed out a breath of air and looked at Craig.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be in heaven, or hell? Were you bad enough to go to hell?"

"I don't even know, man! It felt like I was going to sleep and then I opened my eyes in the bathtub, but when I sat up my body stayed in the bathtub. I kind of freaked out and stayed in the bathroom for a while, until the paramedics came. And then I just kind of stayed in my room or near my mom. I saw you and Token come over. I didn't even know Token still cared about me."

"They all cared about you." 

Tweek rolled his eyes and looked down, his face growing sad.

"The worst part was my mom. It was like she didn't even notice I had died. I mean, I know she's fucked up and kind of in her own world, but wouldn't she have noticed that I died? I mean she looked at my corpse floating in the tub and walked away!" Tweek paused, "Actually, the worst part is that I killed myself to get away from everything and I've just been thrusted back into it."

Craig looked away, and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

"Sorry. But is it bad I'm happy I get to see you again? I thought you'd be gone forever."

Tweek placed his hand on top of Craig's, and although Craig couldn't feel it he smiled nonetheless. 

"Guess you can't get rid of me." 

"Who can see you?"

"You're the only one who has interacted with me so far, so I'm guessing only you. Not sure why. Kenny waved at me when I was walking around, but I think I saw Stan behind me so he was probably just waving at Stan."

"Maybe we should see a psychic?" 

"No way, dude! What if they can read my thoughts? I got way too much shit going on up here for someone to peer into!"

Craig laughed and Tweek looked at him.

"Sorry, just, I thought I'd never hear you again." 

"Who knew my death would make you so-"

"Gay?"

"I was going to say sentimental, but if the shoe fits. If the high heel fits. If the glittery eyeshadow and wig fits-"

Craig went to smack Tweek's shoulder, and both their faces dropped when his hand went right through Tweek. 

"I guess that'll have to get some getting used to?" 

"No shit."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Craig had another sleepless night, but unlike the hours spent wishing he could sleep and feeling an ache in his entire being it was spent talking with his best friend. It felt like another sleepover, and at 7 he had heard his family get up and leave, glad that he wasn't pressured to go to school again. 

He had migrated to leaning on the wall next to his bed, while Tweek kind of hovered in front of him, still in a cross-legged position. 

"So," Craig bit his lip, a question he had been wanting to ask Tweek ever since he appeared in his room, "what made you do it?"  
Tweek sighed, knowing Craig would enquire about this at one point or another.

"It was weird, I was having like, a breakdown because I forgot to take my pills for a bit but then it all STOPPED super suddenly, and I was super calm and I was like 'I know what I have to do. I have to kill myself'. So I took a ton of pills and slit my wrists. I was just so done with everything it seemed like the only logical conclusion. I mean I depend on a million pills a day just to function, plus what am I gonna do after everything? I'm just not really cut out for this world, really."

Craig looked down, feeling grateful that Tweek told him but most of all guilty and uncomfortable.

"You aren't, I don't know, useless?" 

Tweek smirked. "That's probably the nicest thing you've said, ever."

"Well, do you regret it?"

"If I'd known I would just come back as a ghost thing then no, but I mean. It's not all bad. Ghost shit is pretty cool. I can, like, choose when I want to interact with objects or just go through them, and since you can only see me I could lift up a lamp and it'd look like magic. We could start a magician thing, you being this cool magician and I'm pulling all the strings and we could make a million bucks. But I can't interact with people apart from talking. Like," Tweek put his arm through Craig's chest and waved it around, "Do you feel anything?"

"It feels," Craig paused to concentrate on where Tweek's arm was in his chest. "Like nothing. Maybe a bit cold? If anything." 

Tweek pulled his arm out and started drawing invisible words in the air, a habit he had in life. 

"Is it bad I'm a bit mad at you?"

Tweek looked at Craig, and raised his eyebrows, asking him to continue. 

"You left me here, dude. You're like, my favourite person, and you had to go off yourself." 

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're the only one that can see me. If I had the choice, I would've chosen you in a heartbeat." 

 

They continued hanging out as they normally would the rest of the day and into the next night. Despite Craig's elation at having his best friend back, he couldn't help but notice Tweek was acting a little strange. His actions and emotions felt strained, as if he was acting the part of Tweek Tweak but had a bad director.   
The next morning, Laura Tucker gently woke her son at 8am, oblivious to Tweek watching, on the end of the bed.

"Craig, sweetie?"

Craig mumbled and groaned, a typical response to being woken up before 1pm.

"It's been a while since you've gone to school. I know you're grieving, but your father and I think it would be best if you went. At least to talk to Token and Clyde?" 

Craig threw his hand in front of his eyes, and grumbled something akin to "Yeah, whatever."

"I'll come back in half an hour and drive you, okay?" 

 

"Do you  _have_ to go?" Tweek asked, having decided to sit on the ceiling, upside down. 

"I guess. They're probably gonna start marking me tardy or whatever. You don't have to come."

Tweek shrugged. "I don't think I want to go back to being completely invisible to everyone. It's nice having someone acknowledge me."

 

They got to school having missed first period and halfway through second, and Craig swore every goddamn eye was on him when he walked into English. His teacher didn't even give a snarky remark about how she was glad to see him for once. Craig would've preferred it if she had.  
Seeing as Tweek didn't share the class with Craig when he was alive, he sat on a spare desk at the back of the classroom, two desks away from where Kenny McCormick was currently napping. 

Tweek was half listening to the drone about Shakespeare when a note got slid to him. 

_Heya, Tweekers_

Tweek looked at the source of the note, and saw Kenny smirking between his arms, still feigning sleep. Tweek frowned, and asked if Kenny could see him. 

_Yep. ;) dnt worry I wont rat u out :P_

"What the fuck?" 

Craig turned around, having heard Tweek, and looked at him. 

"Kenny can see me dude!" 

Craig widened his eyes while Kenny gave Craig a gap toothed grin. 

Craig and Kenny had never really interacted, no more than Craig declining his constant flirting and then giving him the finger. 

 

_How did u off urself then? heard it was pretty gnarly. i bet i've done better_

Tweek pushed up a sleeve to show Kenny the still fresh wounds. 

_at least u didnt do it by gun to the head. u still look decent now, if you had shot urself you'd have like brains everywhere lmao_

"Kenny what the fuck."

_jus fucking with u man:)_

_rude of u not to wave back the other day >:(_

"I assumed you were waving at Stan."

_no different in death than in life then hahah but seriously u were always cool_

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

Kenny yawned and turned his head, facing away from Tweek. Craig and Tweek shrugged at each other, and the lesson went on. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i might be slow on updates, i start uni in a few days and im probably gonna be stressing about that idk :/

Craig left the class without thinking, and as he was walking down the halls he he heard Kenny calling for him. 

"Dude, you forgot your ghost!" 

Craig looked around and saw Tweek floating next to Kenny, smiling sheepishly. It was strange seeing Tweek eye level to him and Kenny, as both boys were tall and Tweek had only ever reached somewhere around 5'5" in life. Another perk of being a ghost, Craig thought. 

"He's not  _my_ ghost, he's still his own person, or whatever." 

"You two were joined at the hip before, I don't see how it's any different now. Wanna join me for a smoke?"

 

Despite the cold air, the three boys hung around the back of the school, two of whom shivering in their coats. A group of goth kids stood a few meters away, and nodded when they appeared, Craig and Kenny nodding back. It was considered that the goth kids 'owned' that part of the school, but they had a soft spot for smokers and allowed them to use their area and even sometimes talk. Sometimes. 

"So, how come you can see Tweek?"

Kenny grinned and shrugged. "Well, if I explained it all you'd probably call me a liar, but considering our dear departed friend Tweek is currently here as a ghost, fuck it. I die like, all the time. No one remembers it though."

"What?" Craig and Tweek said simultaneously. 

"It used to be every other day as a kid, but it simmered down to about twice a month now. I reckon I can see Tweekers here because I have a connection with the afterlife. Still don't know why Tweek isn't  _in_ the afterlife, because it's a lot of fun. I hate to sound like a neo-nazi, but Hitler is actually not a complete dick. He likes animals and Germany. Shit, don't tell Kyle I said that. He'll fucking kill me. Forget I said that, I'm fucking with you. About the Hitler part, not the dying part."

"It wasn't really my choice. I kind of want to go there, in a while. I don't want to spend all my time here." 

Craig looked at Tweek, who quickly looked towards the ground. 

"Tweek-"

"I'm sorry Craig! But I killed myself because I wanted to get away from this shit, not get thrust right back into it!" 

Tweek looked embarrassed, and knotted his fingers together in a nervous tic. 

"We could help you cross over." 

"What?" Tweek looked up at Craig.

"We could help you cross over to the afterlife, or at least try. You killed yourself for a reason, seems dumb not to get the reward." 

Tweek lurched forward and hugged Craig, his arms wrapping around his neck and holding on for a few seconds, despite neither of them feeling anything. 

The bell rang ending the break, and Kenny put out his cigarette and walked away, saluting Craig and Tweek before opening the door to the school. 

"I'm kind of over this day, do you want to go home?"

"Uh, yeah. But can we go to my house first for a bit? I kind of want to see my mom." 

 

Craig knocked at the door of the Tweak residence, while Tweek hung behind nervously. He had no idea why he was nervous, as he had no real reason, but that's an anxiety disorder for you. 

Mary opened the door and smiled.

"Craig, how lovely to see you two. Come in." 

Craig walked in, awkwardly standing next to the door while Tweek floated inside. 

"Tweek, would you put on a pot of coffee?" Mary said, a dazed look in her eyes, before reaching to perform the action. 

"H-hi mom."

Mary hummed and put out three cups. 

She poured the coffee in the cups and put milk in two, sugar in one. Craig knew the sugary one was his and the black one was Tweek's. Having a coffee addict for a best friend meant his order was burned into his brain. 

Tweek wrapped his hands around the cup, letting them sit there. 

"I guess you can't drink coffee anymore, Tweekers. It's a shame, because there really is no greater pleasure than a hot cup of coffee." 

Craig swallowed and took a small sip of his coffee.

"Craig, how's school? Are you passing your classes?"

"Uh, good? And I think so. I'm not sure, I don't really remember. Can you-"

"See Tweek?"

Craig nodded and muttered a small 'yeah'. 

"Not really," She looked into the distance, "It's more like, he's in the corner of my eye. But if I look directly at him he's gone. I've always had a knack for these sorts of things. It passed onto Tweek, but his father will tell you that's his psychosis acting up." 

"Uh, so you're not crazy?" Craig regretted the sentence as soon as he said it, but he'd never had much of a filter. Mary gave a laugh and shook her head.

"Not crazy. Tweek, would you mind popping over more often sweetheart? It gets lonely with your father at the coffee shop all hours of the day."

"Yeah, of course mom." Tweek's eyes had glassed over, and he sniffed once. 

"Well, I guess you should go enjoy your movie. I won't keep you. Craig dear, it was lovely to have you over. I'm glad Tweek has such a good friend in you."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Craig pauses the documentary they're watching to look at Tweek next to him on his bed. They had walked back to his house as usual, and Tweek had suggested a new documentary to watch which meant he was in a good mood, but something was off about him. Party the fact that he's been chewing his fingernails like crazy, and that somehow his image kept changing the level of transparency. Normally Craig couldn't even notice he was slightly translucent, but over the past few hours he could've sworn he saw Tweek go as far as flicker in and out of transparency. 

"Tweek, what's wrong?"

Tweek put his hands away from his mouth and sighed, clearly having expected the question for some time now. 

"I think I'm going crazy."

"What?" 

"It seems like every day that goes by I become less  _me_ , you know? I've started feeling more angry and sad, but most of all resentful. I don't even know why!" 

Craig let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding, and turned to face Tweek completely. 

"Maybe my time here is limited and I'll go into the afterlife or something? Or maybe this is just a projection of my current mindset at the time of my death, and I'm not complete?"

Craig definitely saw it then, Tweek completely disappeared from his vision for a good second while he was talking. 

"Tweek, calm down. I don't want to freak you out but, you've been kind of disappearing a bit?" 

"Oh God, maybe I am really crossing over." 

"Maybe we should call Kenny?" 

 

Why Kenny had told them to come to the local cemetery, Craig had no idea. While he was there, he bitterly realised that Tweek's parents hadn't even organised a funeral for him yet. He'd only been dead a week though, he rationalised. A week tomorrow.  

"Craig! Tweek! Glad to see you here!"

Craig turned and saw Kenny, as well as four figures behind him. He recognised them as the goth kids from school.

"Why are they here?" Craig asked, not unkindly. 

"Who do you think knows more about the occult and shit other than your resident immortal dickhead?" 

 _Shit_ , Craig thought, _and here I was thinking it's just a fashion style_. 

"So is the ghost boy here?" The only girl of the goth group, Henrietta, stepped forward. 

"Uh, he's here." Craig gestured next to him, and Tweek waved, despite Henrietta not taking any notice of him. 

"Well  _clearly_ I can't see him," She pursed her black lips, slightly disappointed, before continuing. "So you'll have to explain what he looks like and how he acts and all that bullshit, okay?"

Craig shrugged before looking at Tweek. 

"He's most of the time only slightly transparent, but it's like your eyes are telling you that something about him is  _wrong_ , and that it's not meant to be here. But, uh, before he was flickering in and out of transparency and like, becoming more and less visible. Also he died on Saturday, but I didn't see him until Thursday morning at like 3am." Craig paused, as Tweek cleared his throat.

"I got to your house a little before 12, Craig. You woke up, looked at me and then went back to sleep. You woke up properly at 3, and I don't think you even remembered seeing me before"

"Tweek just said I saw him a little before 12, so Wednesday would be the first time I saw him."

"And he's been dead for six days, right?" 

"Yeah." It was then when Craig realised just how little time had passed since Tweek's death.

"Okay so, he dies on Saturday midday," Henrietta puts one finger up, "Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday pass until you see him Wednesday night and midnight," Henrietta puts four more fingers up as she counts the days, Craig couldn't help but notice the many rings adorning her fingers, most of them displaying skull imagery.   
"Yesterday and now today. Although," Henrietta pulls up her phone. "It's nearly 12. So that marks nearly a week since he died, in about 12 hours it'll be exactly one week." 

Craig nods, unsure where Henrietta is going with this.

"Kenny said that only you and he can see Tweek. Anyone else?" 

"His mom can kind of see him, but in the corner of her eye. She said she's always been able to see or sense stuff like that, though, and that it passed onto Tweek."

The small goth boy piped up, "Maybe because he has psychic genes, as well as some abilities it enabled him to connect with this world even after death?" 

"Here I was thinking it's just me that's crazy." Tweek deadpanned. Kenny snorted and Craig cracked a smile, much to the confusion of the goth kids. 

"The flickering has only started today, right." Henrietta said loudly, and Craig could sense she was uncomfortable being out of the joke, even if his people reading skills needed work. 

"Uh, yeah. At least that I've noticed. He said something about feeling less like himself as the days went on, as well."

The goth kid with red in his hair suddenly flipped through a very old and very large book, before exclaiming and showing the book to Henrietta. 

"No freakin' way." 

"What does it say?" Craig asked anxiously.

"Pete has been analysing everything you said about Tweek and this section totally matches."

Craig was handed the book, and he read the page.

_A human with psychic abilities present in life often appears to other psychics after death. However, if said human formed a strong emotional bond (often regarded as fate, or soulmates) with another during their lifetime, they can often come back and be seen by them, with the same presence as a powerful medium. These spirits, however, become vengeful spirits, often referred to as ghouls or dangerous spirits, after prolonged time on earth. An exorcism can be performed if they inhabit a body, however until the human with the emotional bond either dies or severs that bond with the spirit, there is no way to get rid of the spirit and send it into the afterlife._

"This is bullshit." Craig shoved the book back into Pete's hands, before turning around and walking away. Tweek followed, while Kenny stayed behind talking to the goth kids. 

"What's wrong, Craig?" 

"That stupid book. It said you'd become vengeful and evil because you'd attached yourself to me or something, and unless I die or we stop being friends you'd stay here being evil!" 

Tweek stopped, and Craig turned around to look at him. 

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Tweek looked at Craig sadly, before sighing. 

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"It's not your fault."

"But it is. If I hadn't had some emotional bond with you I would've died like a normal person and you wouldn't have been stuck with a potentially evil ghost following you around."

"Emotional bonds are a two way street, dickwad. Plus, without you I'd have to hang around Token or Clyde or Jimmy. They're cool dudes, but I want to punch them in the face after a while. I want to punch everyone in the face after a while, except you."

Tweek put his hands on Craig's cheeks, and attempted to wipe the tears that were slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Emotional bond doesn't sound very platonic, does it." 

Craig laughed bitterly, before looking at Tweek. "I was too much of a pussy to tell you."

"I killed myself because I thought you weren't into me! I thought this was just a best friends thing!" 

Tweek pressed his lips against Craig's, and Craig swore he felt warmth pressing onto his lips. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't  _just_ kill myself because I thought you didn't like me, you know."

Tweek and Craig were sitting on Craig's bed, having walked (or in Tweek's case, floated) back from the cemetery in an awkward limbo, both happy at finally admitting their feelings towards each other, yet the information from the goth kids weighing heavily on them. After Craig excused himself to the bathroom, they had gotten onto the bed and Craig had wordlessly played some ambient music on his phone, a familiar action that Tweek never stopped finding endearing. 

"Yeah, I know. You had a lot of shit going on, too." 

"I'm just frustrated, that there's  _so much_ that I should've stuck around for, and I fucking killed myself!" 

Craig nodded sadly, looking away from Tweek. It had been no secret that Craig had dealt with a severe episode of depression when they were 16, and had gotten to the point where he had swallowed two packs worth of panadol, before freaking out and vomiting it all up. 

"I wish I could've told you that this life is worth living, even it sucks."  _Without you_ , Craig thought. 

"I wish I would've listened. Craig, I can feel myself changing. I don't want to become a monster." 

Craig sighed, nodding slowly. 

"I know."

"But I guess the only way for me to not do that is for you to die or us to have a huge fight and resent each other forever. And you're not dying."

"Tweek-"

"I weighed you down enough, I'm not going to be the one that  _fucking kills you, too!_ " Tweek gasped, his breath coming out in jerks.

"You never weighed me down."

"Bullshit. I should've killed myself years ago. Then you would be living your life and I'd be where I belong."

"Tweek, stop saying those things."

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "

Tweek's yelling sounded like it was coming from inside Craig's head, the pain lingering long after the sound had stopped.

Tears were rolling down Tweek's cheeks, and Craig had doubled over in pain, clutching his head.

"I-," A heavy sob interrupted the sentence "I hurt you, Craig."

"I'm fine,"

"I hurt you!" Tweek's hands cupped Craig's face. "I can't keep doing this to you. I'll figure out a way for me to go and you to stay alive, I promise."

Tweek swallowed, and inched his face closer to Craig's. 

Craig closed his eyes and went to press his forehead's against Tweek's. 

"You idiot. You were always so much more than you gave yourself credit for, asshole. Without you, what's keeping me here?"

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself." 

"It doesn't matter now." 

"What?"

"It doesn't matter now."

Craig's eyes drooped before he closed them completely, and he slumped forward, right through Tweek. 


	7. Chapter 7

Craig gasped and opened his eyes, as if someone had thrown ice water on his face. He noticed his body was aching, and the ground beneath him was rough. Upon further inspection, he found he was in a forest. The sky above him was white and the tall, bare trees seemed to fade into the sky. He sat up gingerly, his joints aching and head foggy. 

He looked around and saw Tweek sitting next to him, hands hovering, obviously wanting to help but at a loss as to what to do. 

"Hey." 

Tweek swallowed and smiled, unshed tears in his eyes. 

"H-hey."

"Where the fuck am I?" Craig looked around and found that the forest around him seemed to fade into white, and he could only see a few metres in front of him. 

"I'm guessing some kind of purgatory?"

Tweek suddenly put his arms around Craig, and they both laughed when they realised that they could feel each other. They held onto each other for what felt like hours, Tweek burying his head into Craig's chest and Craig gripping onto Tweek like he was his lifeline. 

"What happened? Like, how did I get here?" Craig finally asked, still not letting go of Tweek. Tweek, however, pulled away and looked at Craig. 

"You passed out, and started vomiting on the bed, I tried to get help, but no one could see me so I basically pushed stuff over until your mom came into your room. I kind of came here when you went in the ambulance." 

"So am I dead?" 

"I'm pretty sure you're in a coma. They were saying stuff about stabilising." Tweek looked away, and bit his lip before continuing. "You overdosed, didn't you. When you went to the bathroom."

"Yeah"

"You're a fucking idiot, Craig Tucker."

"Yeah."

"I don't think we have much time here."

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna keep saying yeah?"

Craig smirked. "Nope." He said, popping the 'p', a habit he had for about a day in middle school before realising how much Tweek hated it, and now did it only to annoy him on occasion. 

Craig sighed, "So what happens? Do I 'choose' to go back to life or move on? Is it like that episode of the X-files where Scully is on the boat?"

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about when you reference that show."

"My point still stands."

"Why are you acting like I'm this all knowing creature! I've been dead for a week Craig!" 

Despite Tweek's small outburst, Craig was relieved to see the old Tweek come out, even for a second. He had been so  _flat_ the past week, and not at all like himself. 

"Well, we could have a little fun while we're here."

"I'm not having forest sex, Craig."

Craig rolled his eyes and smiled, as Tweek punched him in the shoulder lightly. It felt like their normal interactions, despite the development of Tweek practically straddling Craig, and the fact that they haven't let go of each other the entire time. 

"I don't think you have long, Craig."

"What?" Tweek was starting to sound far away, despite him being right in front of him, and he seemed to be fading into the white, along with their surroundings. 

"You have to choose, Craig!"

"I can't! I haven't had any time to think about it!"

Tweek pressed his lips against Craig's, and Craig deepened the kiss, tongues moving against each other. Tweek finally pulled away, and he was barely visible to Craig.

"I think it's time."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Craig, we don't know what happens either way. You could go with me into the afterlife or you could," Tweek left out the other option. "Or you could go back and not have me or I'd be there and I'd be evil, but the point is _whatever happens you have to choose now!_ "

Despite Tweek yelling the last part, Craig could barely hear him. Everything faded to white, and he was left alone. 

 

****

 

A small house sat on a small hill next to the seaside, secluded and surrounded by vegetation, the shore only a short walk away from the run down house. Despite the grungy appearance, it seemed to give the air of a real home, cosy and comforting. The clouds covered the sun, and their grey tint promised rainfall. Craig could hear the distinct sound of wind chimes, along with the crashing of the waves.

Craig walked up to the house, and pushed on the light blue door, paint peeling away to reveal the wood underneath. The interior was homely and open, a small couch in the corner, a coffee table next to it, containing a lamp and three books;  _Catcher in the Rye_ ,  _Moby Dick_ , and  _Animal Farm_. Craig first thought this was an odd choice of books, before realising they were the books he and Tweek had been forced to read for class, where they were partners. Looking around, it seemed like the room was a shrine to his and Tweek's friendship. He noticed the outdated stereo, where stacks of tapes sat on top of it, the notable titles being some _Teen Suicide_ tapes, a  _Flatsound_ tape and  _In the Aeroplane over the Sea_ opened and ready to be inserted into the open slot.   
A small, again outdated TV sat on top of a milk crate in the other corner, and he noticed VHS copies of his and Tweek's favourite movies and TV shows, despite some of them coming out after VHS had long died. 

A small kitchen sat next to the living room, where Tweek stood, making a cup of coffee.

"Tweek,"

"Took you long enough." Tweek smiled and put down the mug, rushing into Craig's waiting embrace. He would let go, eventually, showing Craig around the cottage and the seaside, before watering the garden and finally revealing their bedroom, but there was plenty time for that later. They had all the time in the world. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so short, as a whole as well as this chapter. Basically I had a plan and wanted to get it out, resulting in a short(ish) fic. Although it was never intended to be long in the first place.  
> Anyway, I wanted a happy ending, despite leaving open ends for everyone else. The main point is that C+T were very much dependant on each other (which I'm not saying is healthy, that's just how it was) and despite all his efforts not to be, Tweek's spirit ended up pushing Craig to make the choice that he made.  
> In my eyes, Kenny definitely saw it coming, and was surprised Craig even stuck around for that long. Everyone will be sad about it for a bit, but ultimately move on. Except Clyde. He'll need Bebe('s tits) to cry on for a long time. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm a good writer, and I'm not very good at organising my thoughts and ideas in words/text, but thanks for sticking around long enough to read this, I do appreciate it a lot.  
> To be honest, I'd much rather reading stories than writing them, but I wanted to contribute and writing is pretty therapeutic for me. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. 
> 
> Just wanted to say thanks for reading, really.


End file.
